This invention relates to ironing board covers and particularly to an ironing board cover that is reversible and has two oppositely disposed outer ironing surfaces.
Ironing board covers made from various combinations of fabric material and padding are generally known. Regardless of the fabric combination, the usual cover is provided with but one ironing surface. After repeated use, the typical ironing surface becomes worn, making effective ironing difficult. Further, scorching and staining of the ironing surface may also occur. An ironing board cover in this condition must be replaced for efficient use.